


I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings

by hopeful_albino



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_albino/pseuds/hopeful_albino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-despair, Hinata tries to find out why Komaeda committed suicide in the dream, and while he's at it, asks about a certain almost-confession.</p><p>Rated T for talk of suicide and some strong language. Just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings

**Author's Note:**

> I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings is a poem by Maya Angelou (I hope I spelt that right...) who passed away recently. I guess the title makes more sense if you've read the poem?
> 
> I was so excited when I got my ao3 invitation that I made a story right away. Of course it was KomaHina!

I hadn't talked to him since he woke up. It's not like I've been avoiding him or anything, it's just... I haven't really got the chance to talk to him. It's not like being around him embarrasses me, makes my heart flutter in ways it shouldn't. It's not like I want to kiss him or anything. He's my friend, and nothing more.

My name is Hajime Hinata, and I definitely do not have very strong romantic feelings for Nagito Komaeda. 

Today I decided to talk to him, but it's not because I missed him or anything. No, I just want to know why he committed suicide. I know it was just a dream and he's better now, but it bothers me that he did that and expected to stay dead. Didn't he know how much I -- we care about him? 

I found him in his cabin, sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling wistfully. He did this a lot, or at least, that's what Naegi told me. Maybe it's the fact that his left hand is gone and there's nothing to be done about that. Maybe he was remembering what we've been through before Future Foundation rescued us. Either way, his silence is eerie, as if he doesn't even notice that I'm here. Maybe he doesn't. 

"Komaeda."

Hearing his name must snap him out of whatever was going on, because he flinches before he looks at me. Then he offers me a slight smile, which I guess is supposed to seem happy, but I'm not buying it. "Ah, Hinata-kun," he says. "I was wondering when you would come to talk to me. Surely you couldn't have avoided me forever... Or maybe you could have? We all know there isn't much chance I will live long." I want to tell him to shut up, but that would be cruel. He knows he isn't going to live long. I know he isn't going to live long. Instead I say, "You're giving up hope already?" That was dumb. I know he didn't have hope to begin with. He was too focused on giving us what he didn't have. I love -- hate him for it.

He lets out a chuckle that sounded sad, although he probably didn't mean for it to sound that way. "That's very funny," he said, but he didn't sound amused. "If you are only here to taunt me, I request you leave. If I wanted to be insulted, I would have talked to myself."

I force back angry words of frustration, as his self-loathing never ceased to bother me. I do not want to hurt him while I'm here. He's gotten hurt enough. "I wanted to ask you about something." I try to sound calm, but I'm sure there was frustration laced in my tone. Komaeda doesn't seem to notice it though, as he raises his eyebrows expectantly. I clear my throat before asking, "Why did you commit suicide?"

He looks like he's deep in thought for a moment. "Must there be a reason?," he finally responds, and I try not to get annoyed with him, the person that could die at any moment without warning. "Yes! Even if you just wanted to die, that's still a reason!" I didn't mean to raise my voice at him, but keeping calm with him was so hard. "Then there you go," he says. "I wanted to die, so I made it happen. When you're as worthless as I am, you feel caged inside of a body that would have been so much more useful had it been someone else's body."

I hate it. I hate his self-loathing. It bothers me more than he seems to understand. The moment he finishes his sentence, I'm storming over to him and my arms are wrapped tightly around him. "Enough," I snap. "I don't want to hear it. You are not worthless. You are not garbage, or trash, or whatever the fuck else you think you are. You are special because you are alive against all odds. Do. You. Understand?"

He's silent for a moment, and I'm worried that I hurt him, but just as I'm about to let go of him and apologize, he says, "You are, too, Hinata-kun. I treated you horribly, and I... I..." 

"Shut up, Komaeda. I forgive you." 

There's a long moment of silence where we're just hugging each other, and then another issue appears in my mind. He almost confessed to me once, I'm not stupid. He almost said 'I love you' one time. I'm not stupid. I heard it. He couldn't cover it up with 'the hope inside you' because I'm not an idiot. 

"Komaeda, do you remember almost confessing to me?," I asked. He tensed up immediately, so I knew he did. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hinata-kun," he says. I can hear the nervousness in his voice. "I simply told you I love the hope insi--" "Bullshit." I think my voice is a little too strong, as I hear him whimper quietly. He's probably all sensitive from dying once, and I wouldn't be surprised, what with that shitty past of his, if yelling made him think of something he didn't want to remember.

I pull away and sigh. "Komaeda, I want you to tell me exactly what you wanted to say then." He nods, clenches a fist, closed his eyes tightly, and says, "Hinata-kun, I love you."

I'm not sure what surprises him more; when I tell him, "I love you, too," or when I kiss him. 

What surprises me least is when I hear Sonia and Ibuki giggling from the doorway, which means I forgot to close the door, and Komaeda's luck came to bite us in the ass.

I couldn't care less. I love Nagito Komaeda and I don't care who knows.


End file.
